


sweet dreams you bring

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I'm tired, M/M, and so is kage, happy cake day, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12:07AM. Kageyama wakes up to a pounding on his window. All he wants is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams you bring

**Author's Note:**

> ..let's say they're second years now. Happy cake day, kage bby  <333

_...BANG._  
 _...BANG._  
 _...BANG._

Kageyama woke up to a repeated rhythm of something being thrown against his window.

... _BANG._

He squinted at the LED clock on his bedstand: 12:07AM. Groaning, he curled tighter into his warm bed, silently cursing the person responsible. Who the hell went around at midnight, throwing things at peoples' windows?

Another couple lobs later, he finally got enough energy to shuffle over to the window, swaddling himself in the blankets.

And, surprise surprise, Hinata was standing under his window, launching the volleyball yet again into his window.

 _BANG._ Catching the ball, he waved frantically at the two-story window. All that was protecting Hinata from the elements was the thin Karasuno jacket, which was close to nothing. Kageyama could see him shivering.

Kageyama sighed, yanking the slipping blanket over his shoulders, and undid the latch, pushing up the window just enough to stick his head out.

"Hey, Kageyama, let me into your house! It's freezing out here!" A white plume of air issued from Hinata, proving his point. "I've got something for you!"

Kageyama scowled at him. "Dumbass, it's the middle of winter. Why don't you have a coat!"

"i was going to be late!"

"For what? It's midnight!"

"I wanted to be the first one over! C'mon! Please?" Hinata clutched the ball in his hands, looking up at him pleadingly.

Kageyama put his head down onto his arms. The lack of willpower he had when it came to Hinata was simply ridiculous.

"...Fine."

Hinata fist-bumped the air, running out of Kageyama's line of sight to wait at the back door, probably. He groaned, pushing the window back shut and doing the latch, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets.

He managed to get down the stairs fairly well, considering that his head was pounding from lack of sleep. Honestly, could Hinata have at least given him until 4AM? That would have been around five hours of sleep, better than the one he had gotten. He had practically taken a nap. Tugging at the blankets, he managed to reach the door.

He leaned against the door, fumbling with the unruly lock. It took a bit until he realized he had been trying to turn it the wrong way.

"What's wrong? Open the door already!" Hinata's muffled voice came through. Kageyama glared at the door, fervently wishing that Hinata could sense his annoyance.

"Wait. Just.." He heard the click of the door unlocking, and he pulled on the knob. "..there. Are you happy n..." he trailed off.

Hinata was standing on the porch, bicycle balanced off to the side. In his hands was a small cake, homemade, candles stuck haphazardly into it. He shifted awkwardly.

"I know, I know, it doesn't look edible, my candles are crooked, it looks shitty. But I thought, you know..." He could see a blush creeping into Hinata's cheeks, feel his own face warm. "Maybe we could celebrate it together? Like boyfriends. Us. Well, dating people in general. I-it's...it's all right?" he hesitantly finished.

He had forgotten completely that it was going to be his birthday soon, what with the Spring tournament coming up. But Hinata had remembered.

"You dumbass, of course," he managed to croak out. He backed up, letting Hinata step into the house, and gathered his blankets together. "Just..could we save this til tomorrow?" A huge yawn threatened to split his face open, and he swayed, trying to find his balance.

"Eh? You're sleepy?" Hinata looked at him, setting the cake down on the side of the stairs. "How?"

He felt irritation prickle at him, sleepiness momentarily forgotten. "Dumbass, it's half past midnight! I fell asleep at ele, ehhh..." He yawned again, a low whine entering his ears. He felt lightheaded, like he could topple over at any moment. "...sleep. My room."

"E-eh? Are you sure? You're not very—" Kageyama was suddenly tired of all the talking. He tugged on Hinata's hand, who let out a small _eep_ , pulling him step by step up the stairs. They had reached the door to his room by the time he started yawning uncontrollably. Once they reached the bed he gratefully flopped onto it, lazily kicking the blankets out to make some room for Hinata to lie down next to him.

"Hey, Kageyama, I don't have any pajamas!"

He frowned at the noise, already slipping back to unconsciousness. "..'Salright. Sleep." He flopped his hand over at the side he had left vacant.

He heard a sigh, then some rustling, the sound of Hinata's thin jacket dropping to the floor. The mattress dipped low as Hinata sank his weight onto it, then shifted as he wormed his way under the blankets.

Kageyama flinched at the cold that touched him, then relaxed as Hinata shuffled into position, back snug against Kageyama's front. He draped an arm over him, pulling him closer.

"..You know, I even had presents for you," Hinata said grumpily. "All you had to do was stay awake long enough to open them, you lazy jerk."

Kageyama smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. He felt Hinata relax under it, his limbs unwinding, melting into him. "I'll love them a lot more when I'm awake enough to appreciate them."

"..Fine." Hinata mumbled, and snuggled up against Kageyama. "You're super warm. Let me use you as a heat pack."

"Mmmm..." Kageyama nodded absentmindedly, reaching over to pull the decoy even closer. "That's fine."

The clock on his nightstand read 12:23AM. It was still too early to function, and after a set of hard practices in a row, his body had decided not to treat him too kindly. Frankly, it was quite tempting to just stay in bed and not go anywhere for the next week.

If it weren't for volleyball, he wouldn't mind if he never got out of bed. Here, he could breathe in Hinata's scent, feel his slowly warming body relax against his own.

Honestly, having him here was present enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Super writers block + friking too much school : but you already knew that. Anyways.
> 
> I didn't figure out until around two weeks ago that we had the same birthday!! December 22nd...wow :D
> 
> DID YOU REALIZE THAT HINATA IS THE SUMMER AND KAGE'S THE WINTER SOLSTICE?? TWO OPPOSITES I REALLY CAN'T AHHHHHH
> 
> Really tried to write this earlier...went through about five different drafts before finally rushing this one in...I believe an hour and a half? yep. literally, posting straight after.
> 
> Happy birthday bae <3


End file.
